You Hold Your Breath
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: You hold your breath. You don't know why. You just all you know is you are face to face with the most beautiful girl. Not just any girl. No, shes special. Your best friend. The girl who knows more about you then you know about yourself and until now, you have never looked it her the way that you are looking now.


**Hey! It's been a while! Don't fret! If you are one of my anime story readers, just want you to know that I am coming back! But as for my newcomers! Hey! I'm narutofan96neji but you can call me narutofan! Just want to say that Faking It is my all time favorite show! Jeez! Feels like its been forever since it came out! I have watched it at least 50 times (Legit)! Soo this is my first time writing a Faking It fanfic and I haven't wrote fanfic in a little while so I am a little rusty... but um, I just want to say that my favorite, all time OTP is Karmy but this story is Karmy Friendship but Kiam.. It was something that popped into my head that I had to write down (er, type up) but anyway. Tell me what you think!**

You hold your breath. You don't know why. You just all you know is you are face to face with the most beautiful girl. Not just any girl. No, she's special. Your best friend. The girl who knows more about you then you know about yourself and until now, you have never looked it her the way that you are looking now.

She is stunning. In every way possible. From her brunette hair, shining in the light, to the dangling gold earrings that match the shimmering gold dress, stopping at her thighs, all the way down to the light gold heels.

You swallow hard as you take in every inch of her. Drowning in her appearance before drowning in her eyes.

You haven't blinked or taken a breath in you don't know how long but as she speaks, you can't help but be drawn to her voice.

"How do I look? Do you think he will like it?" That's when your breath hitches. That's when you remember that this isn't for you. That everything she has been doing lately is for him. And it hurts. But you don't let it show. You shake your head before reassuring her.

"You look beautiful." You say, brushing a stray hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. "Of course he will like it."

She looks you straight in the eye and smiles at you, placing her hand on yours and you swear you feel your heart skip a beat. Her smile is beautiful. One of the most amazing things you have ever seen in your life. You want to keep it there. Even if it means sacrificing your own happiness.

"Are you sure you will be okay here by yourself?" She asks. Every since the day you were both arrested. The day you poured your heart out to her. The day you vowed to make up and get back to good. You both have been trying. She makes an effort and so do you, which is why your relationship works.

But it hurts you more to know that she also forgave him. It shouldn't. He and you both  
were in the wrong and yet you thought that if she made up with you, everything would go back tomorrow. And it did, if you count normal as in everything after your first kiss.

You sigh again and rub her cheek again with your stray thumb before smiling back. "I'll be fine." You assure her. "Go have fun."

"I just don't want you to think I'm leaving you after what happened." She bites her lip. And it is the cutest thing ever to you. But then the reasoning behind her statement dawns on you. That's right. A few days ago she broke up with you. Not for another girl or cheating or anything but she could see how in love you were (are) with the girl standing before you and she couldn't handle it.

"Thanks again Amy." She smiles at you again. And you can't help but smile back.

"Anytime. Now go. Have fun. I'll be here when you get back." You tell her.

"Okay. I love you." She responses, and even though you know she doesn't mean it in the way you want here to, it still makes you blush.

"I love you too." You whisper back, watching your one and only love walk out the door.

**Sooo, how was it? Did you like it? Was it okay? Message me and tell me! Also, (For my returning readers) I don't know if I have asked you guys but you should follow me on tumblr! bieberconfident is the name!**


End file.
